


天降闪电

by greenfishforokuma



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfishforokuma/pseuds/greenfishforokuma





	天降闪电

从故意被横山捡回家过去了三个月，大仓还是没能完成作业。

他把莉莉丝老师所教的试了个遍，他红着脸穿裸围他冲进浴室他主动献吻。可横山根本不为所动。

可同学劝他换个目标。大仓又支支吾吾地不愿意了，至于原因。哪里再找一个能陪他打游戏任他胡闹的人呀？

但再这样下去，大仓就要不合格了。

 

于是夜晚，横山在快感的侵袭中醒过酒来。

眼前的景象是那么简单明了而又难以理解——大仓跪伏在他的双腿间，青涩地舔弄横山的阴茎，脸上弥漫着酒醉而导致的潮红。

“tacchon……”横山的声音绷地好紧。

大仓没理他。

“大仓！”横山一边喊一边阻止大仓的动作。

恶魔这才迷迷糊糊地抬起头，蜜糖色的眼里全是疑惑，毫不理解自己为什么被打断了。

“yoko……”大仓的尾音被酒精泡过后像蜂蜜般黏稠，他几乎是天真地歪歪脑袋，“不舒服吗？”

横山费了好一会儿才找回自己的声音，一句话说得磕磕绊绊，“不是，你为什么，不……你别这么做……”

大仓摆动着自己细长的尾巴来表示愉快，飞快地从横山嘴角偷了一个吻，惹得对方耳朵根都成了霞色。“因为想要嘛……”他坦荡荡地回答，“想要yoko！”

横山本来想说的话全被揍回肚子里。他看着大仓又低下头，先是用舌头试探地舔一下前端，接着便大胆地张开嘴，含了进去。舌头还像舔弄棒棒糖那样，轻轻扫了两下。

横山没忍住，低喘出声。这叫大仓受了鼓舞，很积极地吞吐起来，时不时退出去再从根部一下子舔到顶端。柔软嘴唇为此肿胀，还沾上了亮晶晶的液体。

这还不算，大仓还抬头瞄着横山，两只鹿眼里闪着一点点光，勾得横山心里发痒。

这实在太犯规了，他想。怎么可以一边做着下流的事情，一边露出无辜的眼神。

横山控制不住自己的视线，贪婪地扫过对方的身躯。纤瘦的少年体态无比美好，而肩胛骨下展着蝙蝠般的双翅，光洁的背部微微起伏着，再往下，便抵达了臀瓣。而其中又伸出一条细长的尾巴，此刻正晃动着，暴露出主人的内心。

正如真正的小恶魔，大仓注意到横山的视线后立马做了可恶可恨的事。

他用尾巴尖扫过横山的小腿，再轻轻的缠绕上去，有如同平日的撒娇。他似乎不知道难受，主动来了深喉，眼角含着一点生理性盐水，讨赏般对上横山墨色的双眼。

太过情色。

于是横山难以抑制地按住恶魔毛茸茸的脑袋，把腥涩的精液射了进去。

理智随着情欲的舒解回来，横山慌忙想退出去，却被大仓握住了手腕。他不敢相信地看着大仓动了动喉结，把精液全吃了下去。

大仓抬起身，饕足地用舌尖舔过嘴唇。“我完成作业啦。”他像个小孩一样皱皱鼻尖，露出有些傻兮兮的笑。

所以是为了这个吗，还带酒回来把两个人都灌得烂醉。横山有些哭笑不得。  
这孩子到底明白吗，告白，恋爱，这些才是彻底诱惑一个人类的必要工作啊。  
但，千真万确，横山已经着了道。虽然从前的设想是慢慢来的，可如今看来，着急一些也不坏。

有时候成年的人类也有恶魔般的心思。

“tacchon不继续吗。”横山嘴角挂着笑，语气是循循善诱。“作业要完成地更优秀才好。”

一只太好哄骗的恶魔。大仓眨眨眼，像是在思考又没有。突然灵光一闪，很高兴地靠膝盖拉紧自己和横山的距离，双手搭上对方的肩头。

“是这样吗？”他问，开始动作。

大仓控制着细长的尾巴伸进后穴，漆黑的颜色衬得大腿更加白皙。进进出出，尾巴尖不时蹭过那一点，叫大仓由喉咙间发出黏腻的呻吟。

柔韧的尾巴宛若黑色皮鞭，给横山太大的视觉冲击。好色……他想，着迷地看着那一处。

不够的。大仓牵起横山的手，张开刚受过蹂躏的唇舌。亲吻，舔弄，含住指尖。大仓喜欢横山的手，纤细而漂亮，仿佛是玉石雕琢成的。因此分外想要触碰它们。

舌尖，尾巴，双眼。  
被一只魅魔勾引着诱惑着渴求着，横山毋庸置疑已深陷其中。

横山再也不能忍耐了，一手搂过大仓的腰将两人挨得更紧，然后向下握住那柔软的尾巴，往甬道里送入更多，让那尖尖的前端更猛烈地操弄它的主人。另一手玩弄大仓的舌，模仿着性交的动作进出。

“呜呜……”受制于人的魅魔再不能游刃有余了，摇着屁股，眼神失焦。他想要伸手抚慰自己的阴茎，却被横山无情地组织了。

“想要什么就说出来。”横山的语气还是很平淡，一同他平时教育大仓的态度。

他说着放过了大仓的唇舌，淫靡的津液顺着嘴角流下。大仓可怜兮兮的模样，整个人透着漂亮的粉红色。

“想要……”他的语气里是无助和祈求，“想要yoko操我……”

 

于是位置反转，横山把大仓压倒在床上。

经过之前尾巴的扩张，横山的阴茎不受阻碍地进入大仓的后穴里。湿热的甬道热情地吸着，叫横山几乎又涨大了几圈。他稍等射精的欲望过去，便开始了动作。横山吻过大仓的耳垂，眼睛，鼻尖。他吸吮过大仓的肩头与脖颈，留下一个个吻痕宛若青紫色的蝴蝶。人类与恶魔交合着，无限的欲望皆是深藏的爱念。横山亲吻着触碰着，他从前放弃大仓许多次的诱惑，如今几乎是要全部讨要补偿回来。

大仓被快感模糊了理智与思考，主动地环上横山的腰身，尾巴攀住横山的手臂，配合地动作好换来更多的撞弄。此刻的魅魔不懂克制二字，放任自己吐出诱人的呻吟，实在催情。

大仓感度太好了，已经去了两次，精液射在了他自己横山的身上。横山顾及他，便稍稍放慢了动作，轻轻地亲吻大仓的唇瓣，仿佛传递什么隐秘的话语。这太温柔了，本该只知淫欲的魅魔似乎从中触碰到什么柔软而鲜活的东西，在不停的跳动。他在快感的波浪中勉强思考，终于寻到了些不知是否正确的东西——

他轻声告白，“我喜欢你……”

——那不是莉莉丝的传授，而是横山亲身教给他的。

“……我爱你。”

那声音颤抖着，满溢着真诚，子弹般狠狠击中了横山，破裂成甜蜜的碎片。  
横山全身心地倾听这句话并铭记，以便在往后的岁月里也不会因健忘而丢失它。他深深地与大仓接吻，不能控制地让阴茎操地更深更狠。仿佛要把两个人揉在一起。

疯狂的快感让大仓流下生理性的泪水，觉得满足而又不能承受。横山舔去那些液体，把对方的腿推得更高，腰身向前挺动终于深深地射在了里面。而大仓也在一声拔高的呻吟中，又一次抵到了高潮。

 

结束了。

横山喘息着想要起身，却被大仓抱住了。“不要走。”他蹭着横山的颈窝。

“我能走去哪儿。”横山有些好笑地回答，揉了揉对方毛茸茸的脑袋。分明半年前是大仓不由分说地强行住下来，现在倒求着他不要走了。

大仓哼唧了几下，仍旧是不放手，还微微折起翅膀仿佛要包裹住横山。“再来一次？”

“还来？”横山有些意外。

“嗯。”大仓把脸藏起来不给横山看，“反正……”

“反正？”

“不会坏掉的啦……”魅魔如是回答。

横山听着都不好意思，狠狠揉了一把对方的后脑勺。像是家长谴责小孩不许说脏话。

不管如何，他今天似乎认识到一件事。

尽管世间尊崇着由爱到性的顺序。可性爱似乎也能像门铃，扣开躲藏的爱，不管他是关在人类或是恶魔的心里。

至于大仓，他已不再用费心作业，并且得到了更永恒，且要叫莉莉丝也艳羡的东西。


End file.
